Once Upon A Forest 2: Revenge Of The Owl
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A year after the quest that changed their lives forever, the Furlings embark on another adventure, but this time, they're going to need a lot more than a Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing & a prayer to save their home & families. R&R, but no flames, please!


**ONCE UPON A FOREST 2: REVENGE OF THE OWL**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: For reasons unknown, no one who has ever seen "Once Upon A Forest" has written a fanfic about this most underappreciated gem. I think it's high time someone wrote a good story involving our favorite Furlings; as you can see, this is what came out.

All "Once Upon A Forest" characters belong to 20th Century Fox. Fuschia, my versions of Richard Owl & the Furlings' families, & Candy Chameleon belong to me. I am willing to share if you ask permission first.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Danger Lurks In Dapplewood

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. What there was of its glowing rays filled every square inch of Dapplewood Forest, illuminating the flora that grew there with its golden light. Abigail The Woodmouse gave a satisfied smile as she gazed at the peaceful forest from her spot in her favorite lookout tree. Every morning, Abigail would climb up this very tree & sit on a branch, watching over her beloved forest home & contemplating over whatever may be on her mind.

(A spirited young tomboy of 10, Abigail had bright green eyes, a bucktooth, peach fur, a long tail, a tiny red nose, & a shock of unruly orange hair. She was dressed in a simple pair of blue overalls with a big golden button on the upper half.)

The forest had only just begun to stir from its nightly slumber. In the river, turtles & frogs were emerging from the crystal-blue water, which was decorated with lily pads & cattails. Flowers bloomed, their brilliantly-colored petals touched by the glow of the morning sun. Birds began chirping their beautiful melodies, & in some of the treehouses that belonged to Dapplewood's inhabitants, lights were being turned on, the peace-sign-shaped windows creating harsh silhouettes against them.

On top of a high hill in the center of the forest, a great big oak tree with massive branches stood proudly, as though it were a palace. But it wasn't really a castle, oh, no; far from it...it was a learning hall where Furlings could go to learn how to become productive members of Dapplewood society. This, Abigail supposed, was just as good. Suddenly, the young woodmouse remembered that today was Fun Friday at school! She had to hurry, or she would be late for the weekly celebration!

Scurrying down the tree & into her own house, Abigail made sure to be quiet as she tiptoed past her sleeping father & into her bedroom. Abigail's room was very nice; all kinds of toys & games, ranging from Rainbow Toys to toys she had made herself, were scattered around the floor & placed in small chests. Various drawings & photographs were taped onto the wooden walls, near a small writing desk stacked with books & comics. A bunk bed with a ladder was by the window (her father had bought it just so Abigail could sleep on the top).

After taking a handbag & packing plenty of her toys & games, Abigail quietly crept down the stairs & then outside, but not before shutting the front door behind her. When she was assured that her father was still sleeping, Abigail ran off down the forest path, hoping she could make it in time for Fun Friday.

* * *

Life at the Hedgehog house was far less quiet. Too many children, no privacy, & not even a moment of silence! Somehow, all the 14 Furlings in the family managed to put up with it, except Russell, the oldest child (at 10 years old). Dressed simply in green pants & a brown vest, he had a large midsection, a black nose, brown eyes, & unruly reddish quills that covered his back.

Once Russell's mother had placed a great wooden bowl of leaves, berries, bark, nuts, mushrooms, & fruit on the table, his 13 siblings started fighting over it like a pack of wild dogs, not even noticing how hungry he was. Despite his attempts to get some breakfast, Russell was pushed aside & ignored, as he often was during this hectic period. Irritated, the little hedgehog made his way over to his mother & whined, "Mom, they're doing it _again! _How am I supposed to have any breakfast _now?_"

"Rollin," Mrs. Hedgehog scolded as she began washing the dishes, "don't be greedy. You can share some Nature Snacks, can't you?"

"Mom, I'm _Russell!_" he said, vexed. "And I'm really hungry!"

"Well, maybe Cornelius can spare a few berries to hold you off until lunch, dear." Upon hearing his mother's words, Russell went into a state of major shock. Realizing Fun Friday was about to begin, he forgot about his breakfast as he headed for the door & grabbed his little yellow backpack, putting it on as he rushed out of the house.

* * *

In his bedroom, 12-year-old Edgar The Mole was still sleeping in his cozy little bed, curled up in a ball. Suddenly, he awoke, as he heard the sound of a familiar bell ringing. "Oh, no!" he cried as he put on his glasses, cap, & red-&-white scarf, "I'm gonna be late for Fun Friday!" Taking some books to read at the celebration, he carried them in the crook of his arm as he dashed off towards the tree on the hill, only stopping to kiss his mother "goodbye".

* * *

Abigail, Russell, & Edgar panted for breath as they finally got to Furling Class. Beside them, near the door, a little badger was ringing a large school bell as she pulled on a tiny green vine. Around 6 years old, the badger had bright blue eyes, a black nose, & markings on her face. She was dressed in a pink dress with matching drawers, & there was a yellow flower with an orange center tucked behind her ear.

"Hi, Michelle," Abigail greeted, as the boys waved. Michelle stopped ringing the bell, then went over to her older friends as she said rapidly, "How you guys doing today? Can you believe today's Fun Friday? We're gonna have so much fun! I brought all my coloring books & my dolls, & we can have a tea party together & stuff!" She inhaled deeply.

"Great, Michelle," Abigail said, going over to lift the latch & open the round wooden door. "We can't wait to play with you today!" The four Furlings then bounced merrily through a small tunnel, chatting all the while over their plans.

* * *

The interior of Dapplewood School was vast & quite open, with no doors that led to the upstairs observatory & the bedrooms. All the walls, floors, & what there was of a ceiling were made out of the inside of a tree, & so were many of the things in the oak (ranging from dozens of complex scientific tools to the simplest furniture). On a large wooden desk, there were many papers & books, as well as a bottle of ink with quill pens inside & a complimentary easy chair. Dozens of knickknacks, including a stuffed bird, rested on a branch-mantle over a stone fireplace. Toys & games lay in a humongous chest in a corner of the main room, as well as a portable chalkboard. Countless models & diagrams of flying machines were scattered around. A grandfather clock was by the staircase that led inside the school, & a green shag rug was on the floor.

Carrying their things for Fun Friday, Abigail, Russell, Edgar, & Michelle made their way into the school, then looked around to see if their teacher, Michelle's uncle Cornelius, had arrived yet. When there was no sign of him, the Furlings looked at one another confusedly.

"Where could Cornelius be?" Abigail asked Russell, who replied excitedly, "Maybe he's setting up the party!"

"There isn't going to _be _any party, Russell," an elderly voice spoke sadly. The Furlings looked to their right, just in time to see an old badger walking down the stairs, a wooden cane in his great paw. With small golden glasses perched upon his black nose, he was dressed in a greenish-gray jacket with a red sweater underneath, as well as what looked like dark-blue trousers.

The badger sat down in his chair, then sighed. "I've cancelled Fun Friday." Upon hearing their teacher's words, the Furlings began to clamor.

"Cornelius, you _can't _do that!" Abigail exclaimed. "We've been looking forward to it for days!"

"I'm well aware of that, Abigail," Cornelius said sadly, "but there is a good reason for this change of plans. I'm quite sure you're not aware of this, but you'll understand by the time I'm finished telling you why we can't have our celebration.

"You see, Furlings, there has been a most strange occurrence here in Dapplewood. For the past few weeks, I have noticed a large, one-eyed owl flying over the forest during the daytime, which is rather uncommon, if not entirely...well, I'm sure you know about it from our nature lessons. Regardless, the owl—he told me his name was Richard—came to me one night when Michelle was asleep, & said that Dapplewood was going to be demolished. I have no idea why he planned to do that, but whatever the reason, the outcome will most likely be the same for all of us. We'll have to pack up our things & move to a new forest far away."

"But why can't we try & stop him?" Michelle asked, looking sad.

"Because, my dear Michelle, he's an _owl!_ The enemy of all woodland critters! There's no way we can stop him, much less save Dapplewood from being burned to the ground!"

"Yes, there is a way!" Abigail shouted, her eyes burning with a fervor they had never shown before. "I don't care if this Richard guy is an owl! We have to save our home, & that's what we're gonna do! Come on!" she added, going over to Cornelius' room. "We need to pack up!"

"All right!" Russell said excitedly, rushing after his friend. "Another adventure!"

* * *

Now outside the school & standing by the bell, the Furlings & Cornelius took inventory of their stuff. A magnifying glass, a map of Dapplewood & faraway areas, a pestle & mortar, cooking utensils, lots of toys & games (for the Furlings to play with), the Fun Friday things they had brought, books, a large golden rope, some pencils & a compass, a diagram of the Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing, Russell's yellow backpack, & plenty of Nature Snacks were in front of them, delicately placed in trunks (for the things they couldn't carry themselves). After crossing off the items on the list, Cornelius & his students smiled in satisfaction.

"OK," Edgar said, "we've got everything we need. All except for our mode of transportation, that is."

"Can I fly the Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing again, Cornelius?" Russell asked, hopping excitedly. When Cornelius gave his approval, the little hedgehog cheered.

All right, for those who have not seen the movie & know the process of making a Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing, here is how they built their aircraft that they would need to travel during their journey.

First, the Furlings got a bunch of leaves & sewed them together with a giant pine needle. Then they got lily pads out of the river & attached them to the cockpit. After which, they got wood & branches, then made a mast, wing-frames, strange cranking devices, landing legs, a boarding ladder, a rudder (to which they attached a pair of leaves), & a steering wheel with what would eventually be used as a glider-stick. After hammering the mast & wing-frames together, they covered them with their stitched leaves, before checking the controls to see if they were working, & attaching everything together.

When they were finished, the Furlings gazed proudly at their invention, a great green bird of ingenious design. After boarding the airplane, Russell took the steering wheel & Cornelius manned the tiller. Edgar & the girls, however, were literally fighting for control of the winder-uppers. Michelle gave up, then eventually decided to sit by her uncle. Abigail & Edgar proceeded to crank the winder-uppers, making the wings flap up & down. As soon as the Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing reached the air, the five were off on their journey.

* * *

About an hour had passed, & already the Furlings were well off on their quest to save Dapplewood. The Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing rose higher into the air & through the clouds, giving the Furlings an excellent view of the world below.

Turning the Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing right, Russell boomed like an announcer, "OK, you better hang tight, Furlings & teachers, we're heading for Oakdale!"

"Oakdale?" Edgar asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we wanna go to Oakdale, of all places?"

"You remember those Furlings we met there?" Russell replied. "Maybe they can help us!"

Abigail couldn't help but let out a sigh as she remembered the boy mouse she had met in that meadow. She didn't know why, but for some reason, the boy was starting to seem quite attractive to her. And after over a year, she would finally get to meet him again...

Unbeknownst to Abigail, however, Edgar had noticed the dreamy look in her green eyes. "Uh, Abigail," he asked suspiciously, "are you OK? You look kinda...weird." The young woodmouse nodded her head obliviously, making sure to concentrate as she cranked her winder-upper. Though she wasn't too sure she could _really_ concentrate with that cute mouse boy on her mind...

Edgar looked warily at Abigail, then turned to face Cornelius, who was holding Michelle in the crook of his arm & looking at the map they had brought along. "How much farther to Oakdale is it, Cornelius?" he asked.

"We should be there in a matter of moments," the elderly badger replied, smiling. Soon enough, the Flapper-Wing-A-Ma-Thing slowly descended towards the ground. As the airship came to a smooth landing, the Furlings exited as Russell boomed once more, "OK, ladies & gentle-Furlings, your captain is pleased to announce that we have now reached...Oakdale?"

The meadow was a complete wreck. The massive tree in the center of Oakdale had been ripped apart & fallen to the ground. All the flowers & plants were gone, & the entire place was marred with blackness. The once-sunny skies now seemed threatening against the dismal, desolate scene before them.

"Oh, my God," Abigail shouted as she scooped up some ashes that sifted through her tiny fingers, "what happened here?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't those little Furlings! I see you're back! And you've brought the badger, too!" Abigail, Russell, Edgar, & the badgers turned around to see two squirrels & a woodmouse standing at a wreckage site, cleaning up some rubble.

The first squirrel was a 14-year-old boy, with red fur, a bushy tail, & a golden belly. He was dressed in a simple turquoise vest. The second squirrel was a bit younger, around the same age as Edgar. She had golden fur, a bucktooth, a curly tail, & sad blue eyes that complimented the blue bloomers she wore underneath her large turquoise dress & fuschia hair-bow.

The mouse was a young boy. Wearing only a purple shirt, he had dark-gray fur & brown hair styled just like Abigail's. Upon seeing his female counterpart, the boy mouse smiled, then rushed over to Abigail & hugged her tightly.

"What's going on, Willy?" Abigail asked worriedly.

'You won't believe what happened, Abigail!" Willy exclaimed. "There was a big fire just the other day, & it completely destroyed Oakdale! All our plants & flowers are gone," he added sadly, lowering his head.

"And now," Waggs The Squirrel grouched as he tossed away some burnt wood, "we have no home! Everyone else left after they put out the fire, so we're the only ones left in Oakdale! Isn't that just peachy?"

"Gosh," Edgar said, "we're really sorry..."

"Don't be!" Waggs snapped. "I'd much rather eat pickled mushrooms than get apologies from a bunch of freaks like you!" Insulted, Russell growled & started for Waggs, but Abigail held him back, as the girl squirrel, whose name was Fuschia, went up to her brother & scolded him. Waggs sneered, then went back to cleaning up the rubble.

"I'm pretty sure you came for something important," Willy said, "otherwise, you wouldn't have come all this way to see us."

It was then that Michelle began to speak rapidly as she had done before: "Uncle Cornelius says there's this big mean owl that's gonna destroy Dapplewood, & if we don't get help, we'll have to move away & lose everything we ever loved!" Once again, she inhaled deeply at the end of her fast speech. "That's where you guys come in," Russell added.

Waggs scoffed. "Why should we help _you?_" he said snidely. "You're just a bunch of—" Fuschia immediately shut her brother's mouth with her paw, as she said politely, "We'd love to help you! After all, what are friends for?"


End file.
